1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to percussion cap covers, in general, and, more particularly, to self removing covers.
2. Background of the Invention
Muzzle loading firearms are currently in vogue largely because of their historical interest. Of the varying types of muzzle loaders, the percussion cap type of firearm is the most popular amongst muzzle loader enthusiasts. In the percussion cap type firearm, a nipple is provided for receiving the percussion cap. The nipple most generally is threaded into the breech of the firearm and includes a bore communicating with the muzzle for ignition of black powder, or other explosive, which has been ram-rodded into the breech from the muzzle. The hammer of the firearm strikes the percussion cap, held in place on the nipple, to commence the firing procedure.
It is important that the percussion cap, an explosive primer, be kept dry for actuation and, as a safety measure, it is important that the cap be protected from being accidentally struck by the hammer or other object which may well result in firing of the firearm.
For this reason, a variety of percussion cap protectors have been invented. Early guards include those of D. W. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 19,213; J. Haskins, U.S. Pat. No. 35,418; and B. Lilly, U.S. Pat. No. 42,621. Smith discloses a thimble for covering the percussion cap and nipple, which is automatically removed by a lever mechanism when the hammer is moved from a half-cock to a full-cock position. Haskins discloses a protector constructed of rubber for stretching over the percussion cap. The protector of Haskins is attached to the gun by a chain to prevent loss of the protector. Lilly discloses a snap cap which rotates in and out of position. A more recent invention by R. K. Lunders, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,577 discloses a removable cover which rests against the breech of a firearm and a seal to prevent moisture from dampening the percussion cap.
As shown by Smith, it is highly desirable that the protector be automatically removed by cocking the hammer of the firearm to reduce firing time, once game is spotted. For aesthetics, as well as for convenient operation, it is important that mounting of a percussion cap guard not mutilate the firearm or require a gunsmith as does the Smith device. It is also important that a self-removing guard have a minimum of mechanical parts.